Meri Duniya Tu Hi Re
by KSarah
Summary: Just a One Shot on Duo! Duo lovers please read and review


one man was walking on the road his clothes were dirty his hairs were also messy…he was eating lollipop happily suddenly the lollipop falls down from his hand and he started crying loudly.

one college going boy was passing from there he stopped hearing his sobbing voice….he stepped close to the man

Boy - kya hua? aap aise ro kyu rahe hai?

Man (rubbing his one eye,crying)- dekho na uncle….he indicated with his hand towards the floor…..mera lollipop gir gaya!

Boy (shocked) - uncle? ye kya bol rahe hai aap! uncle to mujhe aapko bolna chahiye….jaakar ilaaz karaiye apna kisi pagalkhane mai!

Man (angry pout) - pagal nahi hu mai…..he again started crying over his lollipop

The boy just ran from there.

Abhijeet was driving his car going towards the bureo he was very worried for his buddy 'Daya' he was missing since last night and his phone was also switched off….he stopped his car at a signal and spotted Daya at a little distant he was crying seating on the footpath….Abhijeet was shocked to see him like this he step out of his car and ran towards Daya.

Abhijeet (worriedly) - Daya! kya hua tumhe? tum ro kyu rahe ho?

Daya (crying) - uncle dekho na mera lollipop gir gaya!

Abhijeet (shocked) - uncle? lollipop? ye kaisi behki behki baate kar raha hai tu daya?

Daya (stubbornly) - mujhe dusra lollipop chahiye…..he started staring at Abhijeet trying to recognize him….aap kaun hai uncle?...he asked innocently

Abhijeet - Daya mai hu tumhara dost Abhijeet! kya ho gaya hai tumhe?

Daya (innocently) - Abhi uncle aap mujhe naya lollipop dilaoge na?

Abhijeet (in mind) - ye achanak se Daya ko kya ho gaya hai ye itni ajeeb baate kyu kar raha hai?

Abhijeet - haan! tum abhi mere saath chalo mai tumhe bahut saare lollipop aur chocolates dunga.

Daya happily agreed….Abhijeet took him to the hospital and informed his team about Daya.…the doctor came outside after some time.

Acp (worriedly) - Daya thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor - don't worry ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai….actually unnhe kisi khas kism ka drugs diya gaya hai jiski vajah se vo khud ko ek bacha samajh rahe hai.

Abhijeet (shocked) - kya?

Doctor - don't worry iss drug ka asar 24 ghante mai khatam ho jaayega!

Acp - jyada chinta ki baat to nahi hai na doctor?

Doctor - unnke liye to nahi lekin aap logo ke liye chinta ki baat jarur hai…..Good Luck officers….he smiled and went from there

Abhijeet,Acp sir and Pankaj entered inside Daya's ward.

Daya (looking at Pankaj) - Abhi uncle ye genda kaun hai aapke saath?

Pankaj (mouth open) - genda? ye aap kya bol rahe hai Daya sir?…he started walking towards Daya with a angry look

Daya got scared and hugged Abhijeet by his waist hiding his face.…Abhijeet smiled on his antics and ruffled his hairs

Daya (tightening his grip) - abhi uncle mujhe bachao iss gende se! ye mujhe maarega..

Abhijeet (softly) - koi nahi maarega mere Daya ko…Abhi uncle hai na aapke paas!

Pankaj (fake crying) - dekha sir aapne Daya sir ne mujhe genda bola!

Acp (strict voice) - Pankaj!

Pankaj got silent receiving deadly glare by acp sir…Abhijeet brought Daya to home Acp sir granted him one day leave to take care of Daya as he knew only Abhijeet can handle all his tantrums and take care of him.

Daya was seating on the floor playing with a racing car making a 'Dhrooooom Dhroooooommmm' voice and Abhijeet was just busy in admiring his buddy's kid avatar.

Daya - Abhi uncle mujhe milk pina hai!

Abhijeet - ohh! mere Daya ko milk chahiye?…..he nodded his head innocently….Abhi uncle abhi aapke liye milk lekar aate hai….he went towards the kitchen and took out milk in a glass….

he gave the glass to Daya and he happily gulped the milk down.

Abhijeet (looking at him) - ye kya aapki to white white muche bann gai?

Daya (giggling) - mai aapki bhi muche banau?

Abhijeet - acha! aur kaise banaoge aap? mene to milk piya hi nahi.

Daya smiled and ran towards his room he came back after sometime holding sketch pen in his hand.

Daya (excited) - mai aapki muche banaunga! Yeahhh…..he sat near Abhijeet and started drawing mustache above his lips with the sketch pen

Abhijeet was just enjoying all his innocent and cute acts…..as soon as Daya finished drawing mustache he started clapping admiring his drawing on his face

Daya - yeahhh! aap Inn mucho mai kitne cute lag rahe ho uncle…..he pulled Abhijeet's cheeks

Abhijeet (patting his cheeks) - aur batao ab aage kya hukum hai mere sehjaade ka?

Daya (confused) - ye sehjaada kya hota hai uncle?

Abhijeet (smiling) - prince!

Daya (happily) - matlab mai aapka prince hu…..Abhijeet nodded his head in yes…..yeah matlab aap meri saari baate maanenge?

Abhijeet - haan jarur jaisa mere sehjaade ka hukum!

Daya (tapping his head with his index finger,thinking) - acha fir hai na aap mere saath chupan chupai khelo! mai chupunga aur aap mujhe dhundna…okay uncle?

Abhijeet - bass itni si baat….he stood up and closed his eyes covering his face with his palms…mai 10 tak count karunga aap jaldi se chup jaao!

Daya happily ran inside Abhijeet's room and hided behind the cupboard….Abhijeet entered inside the room after a minute he spotted Daya hiding behind the cupboard but he decided to pretend as if he had not seen him.

Abhijeet (giving up) - pata nahi kaha chup gaya hai Daya! mujhe to mil hi nahi raha hai….Daya chuckled hearing this the sound of chuckling was audible but Abhijeet kept on pretending…..Abhi uncle to thak gaye ab aap bahar aa jaao Daya….he sat on the bad with a defeated face

Daya came outside he was looking very happy as if he had achieved a victory Abhijeet just smiled seeing him happy.

Daya (pulling his cheeks) - aap bahut cute ho abhi uncle bahut ache ho! I Love You…..he hugs him

Abhijeet smiled and hugged him back ruffling his hairs.

 **In Night**

Daya was seating on the sofa watching cartoon on the TV he was laughing eating popcorn enjoying watching his favourite cartoon 'Shinchan'…Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment

Abhijeet (in mind) - vaise iss bache Daya aur mere bade Daya mai kuch jyada farak nahi hai…..dono ek jaise hi hai itna bada ho gaya to bhi shinchan aur ab khud ko bacha samajh raha hai to bhi shinchan!

Daya - Abhi uncle mujhe ice cream khani hai…..he demanded still gazing at the TV screen

Abhijeet - jo hukum mere sehjaade…..he went inside the kitchen to take ice-cream for him

he came back after sometime and was shocked to see Daya he was seating on the floor burying his face in the sofa….Abhijeet took a glance at the TV screen a horror movie was playing he shook his head in disappointment and stepped close to him

Abhijeet (ruffling his hairs) - Daya!

Daya (hiding his face in sofa) - mujhe darr lag raha hai vo bhoot!

Abhijeet (in mind) - Horror movie naa humare bade sahabjaade se handle hoti hai na humare chote sehjaade se…..he smiled on his thoughts and switched off the TV

Abhijeet (softly) - aapka bhoot chala gaya Daya ab uth jaao aur ye ice-cream kha lo!

Daya opened his one eye and took a glance at the TV screen it was switched off he took a relief sigh and jumped on the sofa…..he started eating his ice-cream happily.…as soon as he finished with his ice-cream he placed his head on Abhijeet's laps and closed his eyes

Daya - Abhi uncle story sunao na!

Abhijeet started narrating him a story caressing his hairs soon he drifted to sleep on the sofa itself.

 **Next Morning**

Daya woke up and found himself laying on the sofa meanwhile Abhijeet came there with a glass of milk.

Abhijeet - uth gaye mere sehjaade…..forwarding the glass of milk…..ye lijiye aapka milk!

Daya (confused) - sehjaada? ye tum kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet smiled and nodded his head in nothing.

Daya - batao na Abhijeet? mai yaha kaise aaya mai to vo bar mai gaya tha ek case ke silsile mai usske baad kya hua mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai!

Abhijeet sat beside him and explained him everything in details.

Daya (shocked) - kya mai ek 10 saal ke bache ki tarah behave kar raha tha?

Abhijeet (giggling) - jyada farak nahi tha uss 10 saal ke Daya aur tum mai! vaise ek baat to hai ek hi din mai tumne mujhe bache sambhalne ka kaafi acha experience de diya.

Daya - acha hai na ab jab tumhare bache honge to sambhalne mai aasani hogi…..he teases him…..vaise ye good news mai abhi doctor tarika ko sunake aata hu unnhe bhi to pata chale ki unnke hone wale pati ko bache sambhalna kitne ache se aata hai….he ran towards his room picking his mobile phone from the table.

Abhijeet (running behind him) - Daya! tu aisa kuch nahi karega….ruk jaa…..Daya ran inside the room and closed the door from inside

Abhijeet (in mind) - ye ladka bhi na pagal hai bilkul….he shook his head in disappointment ..mera sehjaada…..a smile curved on his lips at the thought

 **THE END**

A/N - don't kill me for this one. I know I am very bad at writing on duo please bear with it :p


End file.
